Tiempo
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: Sonrió imperceptiblemente, dándole la razón mentalmente a la frase "El tiempo vuela, cuando lo disfrutas" y vaya que había disfrutado todos los años que tenía vividos/Drabble. AU. Aparición de Fem!Milo y Natassia de EGA


Entesillas lindas y divinas, se que me he desaparecido de básicamente pero en mi defensa he estado buscando empleo y no... Lamentablemente aun no encuentro, aparte del hecho que no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía, todo lo terminaba borrando y bueno más explicaciones abajo por mientras les dejo esto que debí subir el siete de este mes pero por algunos problemillas lo subo hasta hoy y no, no cuenta como de de San Valentin.

Advertencias: Posiblemente muy OoC. AU. Uso de Milo de LoS y la pequeña Natassia de Epissode G

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada. Tampoco la hermosa imagen de portada, esa de de miichan-yamagusuku y la pueden encontraren tumblr.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba frente al espejo, observando algo a lo que no le había tomado importancia durante este tiempo, básicamente era lo único que decía que iba envejeciendo con los años. Camus pasaba sus dedos por esos pliegues que si bien, no eran abundantes, ya eran algo notorios y ligeramente marcados. Su cabello aún conservaba ese vivaz color aguamarina dándole una apariencia un poco más joven de la que en realidad cumplía. Justo en ese momento se preguntó ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vio detenidamente? La verdad, es que no era alguien que estuviera obsesionado con su apariencia física, pero si le asombraba el hecho de no haberlo notado hasta ese momento.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, dándole la razón mentalmente a la frase _"El tiempo vuela, cuando lo disfrutas"_ y vaya que había disfrutado todos los años que tenía vividos, aún con sus malos y muy malos momentos, no podría quejarse nunca de la vida que le había tocado. Decidió ver el pequeño reloj de pulsera que cargaba para darse cuenta que apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos, se reflejó una vez más para después salir de su habitación. Una vez fuera de esta, justo al pisar el primer escalón pudo escuchar como timbraba la entrada por lo que decidió ir hacia esta, aunque su mujer ya se le había adelantado a abrir dando paso principalmente aún una vocecita aguda y estridente, que si no se equivocaba se dirigía juntos a las otras voces más calmas a la sala de estar.

Tan pronto piso el umbral de la sala tuvo que reaccionar rápido, puesto que un borrón azul cenizo se abalanzó hacia él y no dudo en tomarlo en brazos.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños abuelito!— la pequeña niña se aferraba con fuerza al mayor para que no la bajará. En su rostro se podía vislumbrar gran emoción que solo los pequeños tenia para ese tipo de días—Te hice un regaló en la escuela.

—Me encantara verlo, Natassia— dijo con su usual tono monocorde al hablar, depositando a la menor en el suelo y palmeado suavemente su cabeza.

—Pero~ te lo daré después del pastel— comento divertida para separarse de él y jalar de la mano al hombre rubio que ya estaba con ellos y dirigirlo a la cocina gritando un eufórico _¡Vamos!._

El homenajeado por ese día hizo un ademan de que se adelantaran y empezó a caminar junto a ellos sintiendo como alguien se sostenía suavemente a su brazo izquierdo. Era aquella pelirroja con la que había estado compartiendo prácticamente casi toda su vida. Lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa que él bien sabía que significaba. En especial esa mirada, conocía cada mirada de Milo tanto como ella de él no siempre necesitaban hablar para entenderse o expresarse y ese era un tipo de conexión que a él siempre le había cautivado.

—Apresurémonos, que esta emociona por lo que sea que quiera darte.

Dijo sonriente la mujer para llegar donde se encontraba el resto de su familia. Si bien era un hombre de pocos gesto afectivos en ese momento se encontraba una sonrisa que si bien no era pronunciada si al notoria. Sabía que disfrutaría ese día y solo por eso deseaba que no pasara tan rápido para poder degustarlo un poco más.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Iba a ser más largo, pero no me gusto como me quedaba así lo deje tal y como ven. ¿Espero que les gustara? Y bueno este ya lo tenia listo desde la semana pasaba, lo había escrito en una nota de face, pero por algún extraño motivo no me dejaba copiarlo ni cortarlo para pasarlo a word y aquí. Así que lo tuve que transcribir y odio hacer eso a veces. Pero sentí que ya tenia muy abandonado esto.

Espero que no les molestara que pusiera a Natassia de episodio G, pero no e visto que nadie escribiera un fic con ella y menos uno donde este abuelito Camus. Tratare de actualizar con otro drabble solo que este si sera con motivo del 14 o algo así jajajaja. Besos para todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.

Dejen reviews, enserio quiero saber su opinión y si voy por buen camino.

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante, pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
